Love On A Monday
by Flying Cookie Dough Bunny
Summary: When you meet Matthew Williams, it's love at first sight. Kind of. (X reader. Don't like, don't read. Rated K cuz I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong with it.)


Love On A Monday

Matthew Williams was putting up with his 'annoying as hell' brother, Alfred. First of all, he wanted to play video games, then he wanted Matthew to make him ridiculous amounts of pancakes, and then halfway through that, he was told to order pizza. He swore that his flat was too small for the both of them, as wherever he went, Alfred was there. It was starting to really get on Matthew's nerves, and this was just the first day.

"Hey, Mattie dude! Come and play Black Ops with me!" Alfred bellowed from the small living room, just down the hall from where Matthew was. It was then that Matthew heard a small yelp coming from the stairs of the apartment block.

Being the kind soul that he was, he apologised to his brother (not that he wanted to) and rushed out of his front door.

-back a few minutes-

You had just moved from (wherever) to an apartment block near the University of Ottawa. Unfortunately, your luggage was just a bit too heavy. As you were walking up the stairs to the top floor one of your suitcases fell down, making you yelp in surprise.

A few seconds after your little outburst, a young man, about your age, came running to your side, ready to assist you. Without a word, he picked up the suitcase, and gestured for you to continue on to where you were going.

Once you arrived at flat 17B, on the top floor, you put your things down and grabbed the key from your pocket. As you were inserting the key into the door, the young man spoke up. "I'm sorry about not introducing myself earlier, but I am Matthew Williams, in 2F. And you are...?"

You looked him up and down. He had blonde hair, relatively long, and it had some strange, but adorable, curl near the front, with purple like eyes that were really attractive, covered by non rimmed glasses. "Oh, I'm (Y/N) (L/N). I've just enrolled into the University of Ottawa, and this was the best accommodation I could get." You explained, gesturing slightly with your hands as Matthew shuffled a bit.

"Ahh. I go there, I study Canadian history, Canadian geography and cuisine," Matthew explained, a little nervous around such a beautiful girl. This thought made him blush however, and he silently cursed his shy nature. "And what about you?"

"Well, that's cool! I'm going to be studying (fave subjects). I moved here from (wherever), so I'm (nationality), I just hope that people won't bother me too much," you replied. It was one part of university that you hoped wouldn't be too bad, and if you wanted to be centre of attention, you wanted it to be because you were good at something, not because of who you were.

"Oh, that shouldn't matter, it's a very multi-cultural and international place, we have people from all around the globe," Matthew kindly answered, tilting his head a little to one side with a small smile on his face.

It was then that you realised that you were both still stood outside of your flat, and, blushing, you welcomed him in with the promise of some (hot drink). The door creaked as you opened it, and you both shuddered at the creepy noise. As you walked forwards, the bright white of all the walls made your eyes hurt in the evening sun which was streaming in from the bay window facing the west side of town. There was a little bit of furniture here and there; an old looking sofa that was covered with holes and looked a bit moth-eaten, a stained brown coffee table in the middle of the room, cup rings all over it, and a small TV mounted on the far wall opposite the 3 seater couch. You could clean the coffee table; maybe you could go to the local DIY store and buy some varnish. Then you could go and find a place that might recover that old sofa, and make it look new again. The TV seemed to be okay, and the remote was on the floor by it.

Matthew looked questioningly at you as if to ask you what to do with the suitcase. You motioned towards the bedroom, and made your own way over there. He was being such a gentleman, and you couldn't help but admit that, no matter how naive you were being, you were falling for this quiet, shy and unspoken teenaged boy. You then scolded yourself for such thoughts, but smiled in spite of it.

The room was the same as the sitting room, all white with tattered furniture. The bed was situated in the middle of the bedroom, and the paint was chipping off. The mattress had a few springs poking out of the top, and let's say that you were glad that you brought an easily transportable one with you. A bookcase was propped against the wall nearest the window which looked out over to the east. It looked rather precarious, and very empty. A small chest of drawers resided close to the bed, and one of the handles were missing.

This was soon to become a problem, surely? You didn't have the kind of money to revamp this whole apartment, let alone the expertise. So you dumped your things down, with a huff, onto the wrecked bed and walked to the window.

The view was the most beautiful thing in your new home, and yet it was only looking over a city. You sighed and beckoned for Matthew to follow you once again, this time towards the kitchen, carrying a bag full of kitchen things.

Light streams criss-crossed the floor as you walked, and as you were going through them they lit up your (H/C) hair, making it possible to make out the individual shade of each strand. And as you turned to ask Matthew how he liked his (hot drink), your (E/C) eyes glittered, bringing out the slight differentiation between the inside and outside of your irises. It was then and there, on that mundane Monday, that Matthew Williams, the invisible one, fell in love with the beautiful, strong and seemingly independent (Y/N) (L/N).

And boy did he fall hard.


End file.
